Unforgivable
by PercyEatonJacesBread
Summary: What happens when Luke suddenly appears again? Where does this leave Percy and Annabeth? Will Percy find comfort in Annabeth or with a new love, Nico? Rating K [Nothing mature]. Pairing: Percico [Nico/Percy]. Cover: Credits to Viria!


**DISCLAIMER: **All rights go to Rick Riordan! He made all the characters used in this story, also with the places and things related to Percy Jackson & The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. Thankchus!

I** knew it.**

I just knew it. Of course one day she'll give up on me. Of course she'll leave me with him. Who knew he can just pop out of the ground and suddenly live again? Then, once I know it, we're done. _Fiat. καμωμένος._ Just thinking about this tears me apart. And our future at New Rome... Now down the drain. What a waste of a life.

Even after everything we've been through, Tartarus, me getting Amnesia, the first time we met. I knew we could be together forever. But then I remembered Luke. That little bastard. First, he goes and breaks Annabeth's heart, now all of a sudden he takes Annabeth away from me? What the Hades! I never even trusted him. And never will.

I thought of the memories we've had, fighting side by side, never leaving each other. Even if one of us has to die. I remember the time Annabeth was suffering under Atlas's control, I took her place. I was even asked to be immortal, me turning it down for Annabeth. Even When Reyna was flirting with me, I turned her down for... Well, you can guess. And our time in Tartarus. It was the worst yet. I stayed by her side, guarding her, watching her, hoping we don't die. And what was all that for? Nothing! Because she just casually dumped me for a supposedly dead guy and everything we've been through meant nothing.

I sat here in the dark, puddles of water falling from my eyes. Nothing. All that meant nothing to her. After what felt like months, the door to the Poseidon's Cabin opened. Pools of sunlight brightened the room.

"Yo, Seaweed brain? Are you in there?" A familiar voice echoed the room. I stayed in the corners, not wanting to show my face to her or talk to her. I can sense her presence, walking around the room, pretending to search for me. "Kelp Breath, I know you're in here."

"So, who gives a shit! Now I know you don't need me, so leave!" I yelled, wishing for her to just leave me alone. Yet she still stayed.

"Whoa, why are you acting like this? It's like you're mad at me," Annabeth said, a scowl forming on her face. I try to calm myself down, but the anger wouldn't stop flowing out of my mouth.

"Why can't you just leave me alone! Goddammit, Chase! I didn't know you were this stubborn!" I yell, standing up. I walk to her, gritting my teeth. _She has never been so beautiful_, I painfully admitted to myself. Though now that beauty is nothing to me now.

Annabeth stared at me, her dark eyes wide with rage, worry, and regret. "Gods of Olympus, Percy! If you want me to leave _that_ bad, then fine!" She turned on her heel and stormed out of the cabin, leaving me alone again. I growl to myself.

"Gods, Wise Girl. You don't even have a _clue_ of what you have done to me," I slam the blue-green door, pounding my fist on the wall. My hair falls to my eyes, the tears forming again. Why did Luke have to live again? What, did Hades feel bad for him or something? Did he even think about me? Ugh!

I stayed there for a while, until I eventually had to leave. And as if one cue, the door opened again. "Oh my gods, Chase. Look, if you're here to-" I begin, but stop once I see who has entered.

"Hey," Nico said, looking at me with his dark eyes. I've always loved dark eyes, because I was used to seeing Annabeth's grey eyes. Nico stood there, watching me as if I were a circus act, waiting for the show to begin.

"What now, Nico?" I say a bit too harshly, seeing him flinch. I immediately regretted it. I never really liked making the kid feel, you know, like a monster. I've seen the way people acted towards him, always moving away from him as if he were some dangerous animal on the loose.

"Sorry for roaming in like this, but I heard what happened," He said, sitting down on the bed. Nico was wearing his normal, everyday clothes. A black t-shirt and jeans, his stygian sword and scepter at his side. I sat down next to him.

"Yeah. Must be getting around the camp, eh?" I ask, fidgeting with my Camp Half-Blood necklace. I've realized how popular a couple we were, always being talked about, even after our time in Tartarus. Me and Annabeth were one of the best known couple here, and imagine what other people are talking about now.

"Yep. So, what's gonna happen now? Are you... gonna find s-someone else?" Nico coughed a bit at the last part, which made it a bit harder to register.

"Excuse me?" I say, not sure If I heard correctly.

"Never mind. So," He quickly changed the topic, which made it obvious he was keeping something from me, "uh, I was going to bring you down for breakfast. You think you can come?" Nico looked at me. He changed so much the past years. His hair grew, he was more masculine, he even looked a bit older for his age. Everything that has happened went by so fast...

"Percy?" Nico shook me out of my daze. I silently curse to myself.

"Yeah, um. I will. Thanks," I stuttered. What the hell just happened? I could feel my heart beat fast. Nico looks at me, raising an eyebrow. I smile, knowing he'll understand. "So how about that breakfast? I can't keep it waiting the whole day."

XXX

Okay, maybe I should've just kept my breakfast waiting. We walk to the Mess Hall, everyone in their usual seats. I notice people staring at me once I pass them. I shudder. Normally, I would be okay with people staring at me, because after all, I did save their lives. But after our break up...

"Percy! There you are," Leo yells, breaking the awkward silence. I look at him gratefully. He nods, making his goggles fall back. I'm still lucky to have my friends on my side.

We walk down the rows of tables, making our way to the Poseidon's table. Everyone was a yard away from our table, as if it were infested with bees. I just want this to end. I ordered some blue food (don't ask why) with a snap of my fingers, looking down as the other demigods stared at me. It was very uncomfortable. No wonder it was rude to look at people while they were eating. Me, Leo, and Nico eat it the awkward silence that swallowed up Mess Hall, until I stood up. _No_, I tell myself. Stop before everything goes too far-

"Why are you ignoring me?" I yell, scanning the room for any answers. I spot a few people mumbling, some looking down, as if they were hiding something.  
"What? If someone should be ignored, it should be Annabeth!" I growl, angry tears forming at the corner of my eyes. I caught a few people from the Athena cabin mumbling something about going crazy. I glare at them, then noticing Annabeth wasn't part of the group. She probably went somewhere with Luke.

"She was the one to break my heart. She was the one to dump me for a traitor who is supposed to be dead! And after everything we've been through..." I feel like I was going to burst into tears. Just any second now...

"Dude! Calm down! Let's just hang out at your place. Let's go, Nico," Leo says, grabbing the two of us by our shirts. Nico stumbles along him, holding onto his Stygian sword. I slap Leo's hand.

"Okay, you can _stop_," I say, trying very hard to control the rage ubbling up in my guts. I look around at the empty camp surrounding us, the fire crackling in the center. I remeber the time me and Annabeth stayed by the bright red light, sitting so that our shoulders touched. I looked at the lake, where we had kissed. All those memories are a pain now. It probably never was real...

"You guys can go ahead. I just want to walk alone," I tell Leo and Nico, not wanting them to see his tears.

"But-"

"I _need_ alone time! Okay?" I grit my teeth, hoping they'll understand what I'm going through. Nico nods. Leo pats me in the back. I force a smile, but it died. As they are far out of sight, I sit down by the campfire, wanting to disappear. I was probably there for 15 minutes, because after a while I heard voices. Voices coming from the Hermes Cabin.

I walk towards it, the voices getting more clear. I immediately recognize them.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," A girl's voice said. "We just need a bit of time apart. If you know what I mean."

A guy's voice laughed. _Luke_. "I do now what I mean. If I hadn't died and kept the fact that I betrayed the camp..." There was a pause. I struggled to get closer and peek through the window.

"Luke. It's been such a long time. I just..."

"Shh. It's okay, Annabeth."

"I love you, you know that?" At that, I couldn't breath. Are you freaking serious?

"I love you too." Oh Hades no.

"Um. I think we should get something to eat. You wanna come?"

"Sure." I hear footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. I struggle to my feet, running as fast as I can. I run past Leo and Nico and their shocked faces. I run away from reality. And into my room. What? I had no where else to go.

so, what did you guys think? sorry this was short, I was going for something a bit longer tho... ^_^ -Dani


End file.
